


They Scream, "What're You running Away From?"

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: But there is fluff, I'm so sorry, Imagery, Religious stuff, Some parts are graphic, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: And I scream back "Everything and everyone"Aka, a bunch of stories on the characters(Title from The 411 by Bears In Trees)





	1. Chemical Reactions That Happen In My Head

Ray is religious. Or, sorta. He believes in something, but he doesn't pray. He does read a bible sometimes but is focused on his work. When Mikey asks, Ray looks up at him and smiles. "Maybe there isn't a god. Maybe there is. But you have to believe in something."  
Frank looks for the poetry. Blood covers him and he calls it an act of poetry, of self-preservation. He calls it an act of expression, an act of self-titling himself dangerous and expressing it. When Mikey asks, Frank stares and sighs. "Well, you have to look for beauty in a world that isn't beautiful."  
Gerard sees the art. When blood covered Frank he calls the other boy art, calls him beautiful. He takes raindrops running down the window and makes it art, letting the pure snow become an act of expression. He paints with his blood and grime. When Mikey asks, Gerard grins at him. "You gotta see it, Mikes! It's beautiful once you see it."

Mikey isn't religious. He never was. But that night he stares down at the beaten man and prays in his head for him to just stOP FUCKING TWITCHING JUST LET HIM DO THIS. When the police ask, he looks at them and smiles. "I had to protect myself somehow."  
Mikey doesn't look for the poetry. And he never did. But the blood against his hands is poetry in itself. It's dripping and the man has such wonderful and red blood. It is so dark compared to the white snow. When the police ask, he stares and sighs. "I had to see something beautiful in a world that's not."  
Mikey doesn't see art. He never did. But the gun glinted against the mans head and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the white snow. When Gerard asks, Mikey grins at him. "You should've seen it, Gerard. It was beautiful, once you've seen it.


	2. Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon is too tall for him. Spencer's neck hurts from looking up too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it's Spallon fluff. Wow.

When Spencer walks through the door, he stops in his tracks. Dallon is there, curled up on the couch, reading. He's got a cup of tea (coffee? Hot chocolate? Who knows) next to him, and he's in a sweater. It's fall, and the air is crisp, so he understands. That's why he brought his leather jacket.

 

The thing is, Dallon looks _amazing_. He has his knees bent in order to not take up the whole couch, and the sweater fit snugly. When he noticed Spencer, he gave a smile (the one that he _fell in love with_ ) and put his book next to his drink. He got up, and Spencer hated this.

  
His neck was hurting from looking up so much, and he rubbed it slightly. Dallon noticed, and Spencer could see him lower slightly. Now he was face to face with Spencer, who could see him clearly. His eyes were clear and his hair was soft looking. He couldn't help it, and his pulled himself forward to Dallon. He kissed the other, pulling away, with regret.

  
"I'm.." he didn't know. "Sorry." He mumbled, because was that what he was supposed to do?  
Yes, apparently, because Dallon smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.

  
So, maybe his neck hurt like a bitch, but it was fine. Because he has a tall new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF  
> Oops

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this chapter is from Good Rhymes For Bad Times by Bears In Trees. I love this band.


End file.
